A Week Long Love
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: Zexion is a new face for Demyx, and when Demyx finally has the guts to talk to him, he finds out he only has a week to be with him! But then they make a bet and everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

_Here's your Zemyx fic! Tell me if you like it!_

_Warnings: Zexion and Demyx being lovey-dovey Axel and Roxas appear a little, shonen-ai, No lemon._

_Enjoy!_

_--x--_

_Day one_

Demyx, a dirty blonde teenager was standing at a bus stop, like he did every day, ever since he got a job.

The dirty blonde was about to sneeze as he waited for the city bus at a bus stop. It wasn't a big sneeze, and it wasn't a little sneeze, it was just a sneeze.

"Achoo!" he yelled as he covered his nose and mouth.

"Bless you…" A small voice spoke to him. The dirty blonde looked around to find a short, skinny, pale, and cute little boy, who looked so young, but was really his age, standing next to him offering him a tissue.

"T-thanks…" That was all the blonde could mutter out to the cute boy. Demyx began blushing and turned around lightly snatching the tissue away from the delicate boy.

"Yeah…" The boy whispered ghostly to the much taller teen; rubbing the small scratch that he left behind from his vicious snatching move.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" The blonde said and spoke louder now.

"Not really…" This boy was becoming more mysterious every moment Demyx stood near him.

The bus to downtown pulled up next to the two boys and the mystery boy was going on to it. Poor Demyx was so busy gazing lovingly at the boy, that after he purple haired kid boarded the bus, it pulled away, leaving Demyx behind.

After Demyx realized that he missed the bus and that he was going to be late to work, he decided to call up his best friend Axel, who'd hopefully give him a ride.

"Hello?" Spoke Axel's voice, sounding a bit happy.

"Uh…Axel, I missed the bus… Do you mind giving me a ride, please?"

"Sure, but is it okay if Roxas is in the car with us?" Axel just _had_ to ask…

"Yeah, you know I'm okay with you guys hanging out and being lovey in your car as long as there's no sex." This was Demyx's reply.

"Thanks Demyx, but you know that we like being in private when we do _that_! Where are you by the way? Are you at the bus stop?"

"Yup…I was gazing at the cutest thing alive, and I was in a trance until the bus was gone."

"How could you be looking at Roxas if he's here with me?" Axel was **so** stupid sometimes.

"Roxas _wasn't_ there because he _isn't _the cutest thing in the world! Well not to me anyway."

"WHATYOU'RECRAZYDEMYX! ROXASISTHECUTESTDAMNTHINGINTHEWORLD! HOWCOULDYOUNOTHTINKTHATABOUTHIM? HE'S—"

Demyx hung up before Axel could rant on about how adorable Roxas is. Demyx just told himself that the kid he met at the bus stop was the cutest thing in _his_ world.

Axel pulled up at the bus stop in front of Demyx. And when Demyx looked through the front window he kind of expected to see what he was seeing. Axel and Roxas were making out in the front seat. Demyx felt like he had to break it up, so he did.

"HEY! Demyx is here! You can stop now!"

"Sorry, Demyx… We got carried away, right?" Roxas was always sweet like that.

"Yeah, a little; sorry I yelled like that…" He was truly sorry though.

"What's up with this cheesy moment?" Axel asked in all of his stupidity.

"Axel." Roxas said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just get in the car, Demyx." That is all Axel said in response.

Demyx just followed orders and got in.

When they arrived at Demyx's work, Demyx got out, said a quick "goodbye" and went on his way into the building. But he wasn't at all thinking about his work. He was too busy thinking about the boy at the bus stop. He was hoping the rest if the day at work to somehow run into the mystery boy anywhere again.

_The next day_

Demyx was standing alone at the bus stop on a foggy Sunday morning, and was dozing off. But suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes a bit slowly, wondering who in _earth_ would just tap him if he didn't know them.

"H-hello…" A whispery voice said.

"You might miss the bus again if you don't wake up…"

Demyx just stared, a light blush spread over his face. The thin, tiny boy was close to his face; and it didn't look like he was back out of it anytime soon.

"T-thanks…" Demyx finally uttered out of his surprised mouth.

"I'll be more careful this time…"

The boy was backing away now, most likely to give Demyx some room and just to back off. Demyx wanted to know his name so desperately that he thought he should just ask.

"Hey, uh… Can I have your name?" Demyx was just straight forward in asking.

The boy looked a bit surprised about the question, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Zexion, why?" Demyx just hoped he truthfully spoke. But he answered his question.

"Because I just wanted to know, is all." Demyx was so blunt about things.

"Oh…" That was all Zexion could say before the bus pulled up beside them and opened up for them. Demyx boarded right after Zexion boarded this time. Not wanting to miss out on more talking time.

They talked about themselves and Demyx told Zexion his name and Demyx found out that Zexion was a going to move into a condominium near his new job place. Demyx was happy to know this.

"But, I'm not going to permanently move in here. I'm going to stay for a week. Because the condominium complex I'm living in now will be closed down soon and replaced by a stupid shopping mall."

This worried Demyx. He thought that if Zexion moved away, he'd just die. He _needed_ to keep him here.

"You could move in with me!" Demyx was already almost begging this almost stranger to live with him.

"No…That's fine… I don't want to bother you…And I can't, you're almost a stranger to me…" Demyx was getting impatient now.

"What if I get to know you for the week that you'll be here, and if we know each other enough _then_, can you stay with me?" Zexion looked really confused at Demyx's offer, but he still said, "Sure."

So, now it was going to be a long, hard week for Demyx. And he was looking forward to it.

_--x--_

_So! Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long for this! I'll try to be better next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter! _

_Thank you, _

_Convoy-of-wind,_

_Tsubasa-Faye,_

_And awkward spider for the alerts!_

_So, here we go!_

_--Xx xX--_

_A week long love _

_Day two_

Zexion woke up early so he could get dressed for work. He knew immediately that today was going to be like any other, and that once he moved out of this slightly peaceful city, he would most likely come back to it to not see anyone; but marvel the town itself. Yup, the city that was never meant to be this beautiful.

Zexion was about to bathe in the innocent serenity of the quiet moment he was having, but was only intruded by a tapping at his window. It's strange because he lives on the third story of a five story building. And it also freaked him out because he was pretty much naked, with his pale body exposed to whoever dare stare inside.

That whoever turned out to be that nice boy who's always at the bus stop with him...? But Zexion just _couldn't_ remember his name…

The mullet-haired boy just stood on the window sill staring inside. He was blushing deeply, just blankly staring at the thin, pale, and skinny boy that was behind the window, inside the room.

Finally, Zexion spoke up,

"H-hi…" That was all Zexion could sputter out.

"What's up?" Demyx replied cheerfully, like he _hadn't_ looked like a creepy, stalker guy who wanted to rape Zexion and kill him after.

"W-well I _was_ trying to get dressed for work, but…" Zexion trailed off.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry!" Demyx squeaked at the boy. The now half naked boy giggled at the awkward conversation him and Demyx were sharing.

"Oh…Can I have your name again?" Zexion asked politely, trying to sound as if he didn't really forget his name.

"Uh… It's Demyx…" Demyx said back, very sad that his crush couldn't even remember his name.

"Okay, thank you." Zexion replied, smiling a bit brightly for his looks. Zexion then wondered whether or not he should let Demyx in or just let him stand out on the window hoping he wouldn't fall.

"Wanna come in?" Zexion asked quietly, hoping he would say, "Yes".

"Whew! I thought you'd never ask! It's really cold out here." Demyx said this like he couldn't possibly fall off of the sill and die.

So Demyx climbed into Zexion's room and looked around trying to seem interested with everything but Zexion's naked body. It seemed like forever for Zexion to get his clothes on, but the dirty blonde didn't mind much. Zexion then picked up and gathered his work materials and stated heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked.

"Work." Was all Zexion said below a whisper Demyx almost thought he said nothing.

Demyx just then remembered that he didn't have work that day. So he sighed and left the house after his love. He was bored and didn't feel like being alone, so he decided to visit Axel. Hopefully he wasn't taking Roxas's virginity for the billionth time when he got there.

When he arrived, he noticed that Roxas wasn't there. That's strange because Roxas and Axel are never separate. Well at least, that was what _Demyx _thought.

"Where's Rox?" Demyx asked out of sheer curiosity.

"…Out…" Axel grunted.

"You mean Roxas is out? Or are you telling me to get out?" Demyx was pestering now, but Axel was already mad enough.

"Roxas is out with his stupid brother Sora… And not in bed with me…" Demyx didn't know whether to feel bad for Axel, or just roll his eyes and tell him to get over it for a day.

"Well maybe Roxas just misses Sora and stuff because they haven't seen each other in a while right?" Demyx was so caught up in Zexion, he couldn't really think straight anymore.

"Yeah…but…" Axel knew Demyx was right.

Demyx was getting bored with trying to make Axel happy when no one but Zexion made him happy. So he decided he would go.

"Well Axel, I hope you get over this, bye." And with a sigh and wave, Demyx was off. He wondered where the pale skinny boy worked. All Demyx wanted to do was stare lovingly into the boy's eyes and hold him against himself and kiss his soft lips and…

"GAH!" Demyx yelled out as he thought about all if this. It was over whelming. Demyx was thinking so vividly about Zexion, that he bumped into someone while he was walking and embraced that person as if that poor pedestrian was the boy he was imagining.

"D-Demyx?!" Squeaked a tiny voice that sounded familiar to the dirty blonde, but wasn't the one he was hoping for.

Demyx snapped back into reality then and there and realized he was squeezing a very blonde boy. None other than, Roxas.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Roxas!" Demyx lightly pushed the smaller blonde away.

"What was that for?" Roxas blushed and looked around hoping Axel wasn't there to see that because they were still very near the redhead's home.

"Sorry, got carried away by a day dream…" This was all Demyx could summon up for words. Roxas nodded and walked a little closer to his boyfriend's house.

"Its okay, Demyx. See you later?" Roxas said and asked.

"Yeah, maybe…" He was still drowning in thought over the boy that was Zexion.

"Okay, shall I tell Axel you said hi?" Roxas asked another question.

"Sure, if you want." On that note, Demyx turned on his heel, and was off back to his house.

Demyx was wandering rather than returning back to his home, not that anyone was waiting for him there anyway. He decided to go back to Zexion's house and sit on the window sill again and wait for the boy to come home.

So when he returned to the window, he noticed that it was almost noon. He could see the clock inside of Zexion's room from the space he was on.

_Hours later…_

Demyx awoke to someone tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Nngh…No, not yet Roxas, I don't want to wake up yet, tell Axel later…" Demyx groaned obviously lost in a dream.

The cute skinny boy trying to wake Demyx up giggled at what he had said. Zexion found the dirty blonde very charming in a way. Almost like a close friend or someone he's known forever.

Demyx finally sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily, muttering something.

"Stupid Axel…I'm gonna beat his sorry ass…and like kiss Roxas in front of him…" Zexion heard Demyx mutter the part about kissing Roxas. Whoever that is, but he still felt sad about hearing the guy he has a crush on talk about kissing someone else.

"Who's Roxas?" Zexion asked dying to find out who this was.

"Oh, a friend of mine, he's nice, but I don't have a crush on him or anything if you heard what I said under my breath…Hee, sorry…"

Zexion did a silent cheer in his head as Demyx said that. Demyx opened his mouth again to speak and said, "I have a crush on someone else if you're wondering who, you'll just have to find out later!" Zexion could feel his heart skip three beats at this. Who could it be?

Soon, Demyx could hear his phone dying to be answered from inside his pocket. And from the ringtone, he could tell it was Axel calling. The ringtone of choice, of course, was _Get it Up _by Mindless Self Indulgence. It was Axel's song, no doubt.

"What's up Axel?" Demyx answered his phone.

"Nothing. Just thought I should call…" That didn't sound too truthful to Demyx.

"Really, Axel. Just tell me!" Did Demyx do something wrong?

And just then, Demyx heard some whimpering in the back round, and a few sobs. Demyx actually thought it was Roxas. Which it was.

"What's up Ax?" Demyx questioned once more.

Demyx couldn't tell if Axel was hurting Roxas, or just playing with him. But he hoped he was doing anything but hurting him. Because, well, it wouldn't be like him.

Then he heard moaning, so he must have been making love with the small blonde. And the dirty blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Axel, next time don't bother me, okay?" Demyx said, hanging up afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Zexion got a worried look on his face as Demyx turned with a small smirk on giggling.

"Oh nothing." Demyx chirped happily.

Zexion just laughed softly with content beaming in his voice.

Today was okay.

_--_

_Okay, I know that sucked, and I'll make the next one all better mkay?_

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to get the next up earlier than this one._


End file.
